


Total Drama Special: Avengers Edition

by CharizardORAS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharizardORAS/pseuds/CharizardORAS
Summary: Toad invites 24 Marvel characters to fight it out for one million dollars! This contains Endgame spoilers! Dont read if you haven't seen Endgame yet, if you did, enjoy





	1. New Recruits

Toad: we've been to this island before, with notable characters from Nintendo, then we came back here for a special edition taking place in a galaxy far, far away. Well now, we have another special season of Total Drama. With the release of Avengers: Endgame, I decided to invite 24 of the most iconic Avengers to fight it out for one million dollars! And they will wear their superhero or villain uniforms because no one wants to see a normal person in this special, we see heroes and villains! Bobei will be coming shortly with the competitors.*A boat appears in the distance*

Toad: and here they come now! First up is Iron Man!

Iron Man: wait, how am I alive? I thought I died

Toad: Ant-Man!

Ant-Man: it's called time travel, how do you think Gamora is still alive?

Toad: Hawkeye!

Hawkeye: Why did we choose to come here? It smells like trouble already

Toad: Black Widow!

Black Widow: because we agreed to take a rest from al the evil chaos going around

Toad: Thor!

Thor: I think I have already won this competition! I'm a God!

Toad: Thanos!

Thanos: wanna say that again God of Thunder?

Toad: Loki!

Loki: listen here, Thanos! You are not a god, just a weakling in disguise to make himself more intimidating.*Thanos stand over Loki*

Thanos: is this intimidating?

Loki: yes

Thanos: good

Toad: Capt. America!

Capt. America: stand back Thanos, I won't ask you again

Thanos: just because you beat me twice, doesn't mean that I have to fear you

Toad: Spider Man!

Spider Man: I would fear him if I were you

Thanos: shut it insect!

Spider Man: spiders are arachnids, geez if you're this dumb how did you succeed in dusting us away?

Toad: Groot!

Groot: I am Groot!

Toad: Rocket!

Rocket: no Groot, we are not going to Taco Bell

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: what do you mean why? We are in the middle of nowhere that's why

Toad: Star-Lord!

Star-Lord: nice pun Rocket

Rocket: it wasn't a pun

Toad: Drax!

Drax: what is this "pun" you speak of?

Star-Lord: we'll explain it to you later

Toad: Gamora!

Gamora: back off Peter!

Star-Lord: whoa I didn't do anything!

Spider-Man: which Peter are you talking to?

Toad: War Machine!

War Machine: I'm not called War Machine for doing nothing

Toad: Falcon!

Falcon: because you are an actual war machine?

War Machine: yep

Toad: Winter Soldier!

Winter Soldier: Steve

Capt. America: Bucky

Toad: Black Panther!

Black Panther: I will not freeze

Toad: Capt. Marvel!

Capt. Marvel: Thanos, you better watch it

Thanos: ok I actually fear her

Toad: Dr. Strange!

Dr. Strange: Thanos you won't win this competition

Thanos: why is everyone targeting me?!

Toad: Hulk!

Hulk: you are bad guy! That is why!

Toad: Venom!

Venom: Spider Man!

Spider Man: c'mon, my arch nemesis? Really?

Toad: Scarlet Witch!

Scarlet Witch:*glares at Thanos*

Thanos: ok I'm scared of her now too

Toad: Nick Fury!

Nick Fury: Avengers, stop bullying Thanos

Thanos: thank you, wait, why are you defending me?

Nick Fury: you pose no threat anymore to the universe

Thanos: we shall see

Iron Man: what was that?

Thanos: nothing

Toad: welcome victims!

Thanos: how reassuring mushroom man

Toad: I do my best to make people feel welcome

Spider Man: well, it's not working

Toad: I know, that's why I do. Anyways, you guys will compete in various challenges around the island in teams of 12. Teams that lose wil have to vote somebody off, the eprson with the most votes, gets voted off the island, and can't come back, ever!

Toad: now, the teams. Team 1 will be called The Avengers!

Thor: yes!

Toad: on the Avengers are: Capt. America, Drax, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Nick Fury, Spider Man, War Machine, Hulk, Gamora, and Ant Man!

Toad: team 2 will be called the Ravengers!

Thanos: very clever

Toad: thank you

Thanos: that was sarcastic

Toad: anyway, on the Ravengers are: Iron Man, Thor, Rocket, Groot, Star Lord, Winter Soldier, Black Panther, Capt. Marvel, Dr. Strange, Venom, Thanos, and Loki!

Thanos: I'm leader

Thor: wanna compete Thanos?

Thanos: I rather not, you beat the crap out of me, stabbed me with an axe, chopped off my arm, and decapitated me, I say I'm good. You are leader

Thor: wise choice

Toad: that wraps up this episode of this special edition of Total Drama! Find out what happens next right here! On Total! Drama! Island!

 


	2. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one is confused or forgets and the same reason for me

The Avengers: Capt. America, Drax, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, Nick Fury, Spider Man, War Machine, Hulk, Gamora, and Ant Man

The Ravengers: Iron Man, Thor, Rocket, Groot, Star Lord, Winter Soldier, Black Panther, Capt. Marvel, Dr. Strange, Venom, Thanos, and Loki


	3. Episode 1: Vibranium Hunt

Toad: last time on Total Drama Island! We split our heroes and villains into two teams: The Avengers and the Ravengers! We introduced our characters and that's where we left off last episode! What will happen next? Find out! Right here! Right now! On Total! Drama! Island!

 

Mess Hall

Bobei: come get you tasty mush

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: no Groot, it's probably just applesauce, right?

Bobei: believe what you wanna believe

Rocket: I suddenly lost my appetite*Groot inhales the mush*

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: you ate that crap? You don't even know what that is?

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: fine, but if you get food poisoning, don't come crying to me

Spider Man: eww! What is this stuff? It looks like baby food or baby vomit

Bobei: to be honest right now, I have no idea what it is. Just eat it

Spider Man:*gulps*

Toad: challenge time victims!

Spider Man: ahh! Were you in that bush the whole time just to do that?

Toad: yes, yes I was

Thor: I didn't even eat yet! You dare challenge a God!

Toad: do you dare challenge the host? I will send your mighty butt off this island mister!

Ant Man: what's the challenge? It can't be that hard right?

Toad: I'm so glad you asked. Today we are hunting for vibranium

Black Panther: vibranium!

Confessional

Thor: how dare that Toad challenge me? He's lucky he's the host, otherwise he would have been banished to Asgard

Black Panther: I don't like the challenge already. Hunting for vibranium? Where did he even get the vibranium from? It's only found in Wakanda

End confessional

Toad: anyways, there are vibranium deposits scattered all over the island. After you have collected your vibranium, you are to return over here and start making whatever weapon your team desires. But be careful, if your team is last or you fail to develop a stable weapon, your team loses and will have to vote someone off. Go!*everyone runs off*

The Avengers

Capt. America: Falcon, scan from above, see if you can find any vibranium deposits

Falcon: aye aye captain*flies off*

Spider Man: what can I do?

Capt. America: you and Ant Man go assist Falcon, you guys have your advantages

Spider Man: it's because we're bug related isn't it?

Ant Man: of course, anyway let's go.*Ant Man shrinks down while Spider Man web slings away*

Capt. America: everyone else, split up

Drax: I will go on my own, don't bother me*he runs off*

Hulk: Hulk don't like him

Capt. America: move it Avengers!*everyone runs off*

The Ravengers

Thor: Black Panther should recognize what vibranium looks like right away, he'll be on his own

Black Panther: I am on it*he runs off*

Thor: Dr. Strange can probably narrow down the location of the vibranium

Dr. Strange: I know where some are at, but if I tell you, they will not appear

Iron Man: fine whatever, just take Rocket and Groot with ya

Rocket: fine, let's go Groot

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: no, we are not going to Diney Land? What is wrong with you today?

Dr. Strange: let's go you two*They teleport elsewhere*

Thor: everyone else, move out!*everyone flies off or runs off*

Meanwhile....

Spider Man and Ant Man find a vibranium deposit

Spider Man: is that some vibranium?

Ant Man: I believe so, let's grab some and report back to the others*Thanos appears out of a portal*

Thanos: not so fast

Spider Man: back off Thanos, finders keepers, losers weepers

Thanos: I will make you weep then

Spider Man: how? you don't have your gauntlet anymore, remember?

Thanos:*looks at his hand* Crap! You're right!

Spider Man:*ties up Thanos with his webs and Ant Man throws him against a tree where Spider Man wraps him around the tree* Hang tight, hehe, see what I did there?

Ant Man: unfortunately yes.*they run off*

Thanos: hello? Anyone there? Help!

Main Camp

Spider Man and Ant Man arrive back

Capt. America: any vibranium?

Ant Man: yes sir*dumps vibranium*

Nick Fury: good work Avengers

Drax: I probably could have found some

Gamora: you fell in quicksand, I had to rescue you

Drax: I didn't fall, I tripped

Ant Man: isn't that the same thing basically?

War Machine: let's just make the weapon already. What are we even making?

The Ravengers

*Thanos is still stuck to a tree and Rocket and Groot come around the corner*

Rocket: let me guess, you got webbed

Thanos: that spider freak and ant boy did this

Rocket: I would've done the same. But since you are on our team*Groot tears down the webs*

Thanos: you have my gratitude

Rocket: it's only because we're on the same team. I would've left you there to hang otherwise

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: vibranium? Where?

Groot: I am Groot*points over to the spot where Spider Man and Ant Man dug up*

Thanos: they left some vibranium for us, how nice

Rocket: yeah yeah, let's grab some and let's go!*They grab the vibranium and run off*

The Avengers

Spider Man: how about we make something simple, like a sword?

Ant Man: how are we going to make a sword?

Falcon: well, Scarlet Witch can put it together with her powers, right?

Scarlet Witch: I will give it a try* she lifts up the vibranium and starts doing stuff with them*

Hulk: now what?

Capt. America: we wait, it won't be easy for her to make the sword. It has some difficult components to it

The Ravengers

Rocket: we got the vibranium, now what weapon are we making?

Black Panther: we shall make a-

Thor: we will make a Stormbreaker

Rocket: how are we going to do that almighty Thunder God?

Star Lord: it shouldn't be that hard. Give me the vibranium...... Okay, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing

Black Panther: fools, I'm the only one who knows what to do with vibranium

Iron Man: he's right, his suit and claws are made of vibranium. So, what's your plan then T'Challa?

Black Panther: we will make a vibranium bow and arrow

Loki: so, basically a better version of Hawkeye's bow?

Rocket: whatever, let's just do it!

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: no, we cannot make you armor. What is up with you?

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: hey! Watch the language! You're lucky I'm the only one who understands you

The Avengers

Scarlet Witch: done!*the sword falls on the ground*

Spider Man: ooooh*picks it up* I feel mighty holding this

Capt. America: now we wait for the enemy team to make their weapon

The Ravengers

Black Panther: my masterpiece is finished!

Loki: about time!

Rocket: so, who's gonna test it out?

Winter Soldier: I will

Toad: excellent, now fight!

Spider Man: what?

Toad: FIGHT! Whoever yields the weapons, have to fight. So Spidey, fights Winter Soldier

Spider Man:*gulps*

Capt. America: you got this kid

Spider Man: I hope so* He charges at Winter Soldier who fires an arrow at him but deflects it with the sword*

Spider Man: huh, it works, for now

Winter Soldier: this does not look good

Spider Man: for you it doesn't*Winter Soldier fires again, but the bow breaks, along with the arrows*

Winter Soldier: really T'Challa?

Black Panther: what? I put it together correctly, you must have done something wrong

Iron Man: I don't see how T'Challa could screw up vibranium, it's his life, basically

Toad: no matter, you guys lose, the Avengers win!

Spider Man: yes! I did it!

Toad: Ravengers, you guys are losing someone tonight

Elimination Ceremony

Toad: tsk tsk, you guys really blew it. But now, vote off the person you hate or feel like screwed up the most

Confessional

Iron Man: Winter Soldier has to go, he screwed up the challenge. There is no way T'Challa could fail at making vibranium. He made it into his suit for crying out loud

Thor: Winter Soldier has to go, he cost us the challenge

Rocket: Thanos has to go. I don't trust him, I don't care if he is on our team

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: Groot says he votes for Thanos too

Star Lord: Winter Soldier, that man is a risk if we let him stay

Winter Soldier: T'Challa has to go, he's the one who made the weapon, but everyone believes he wouldn't screw up vibranium. Maybe T'Challa is playing our team, maybe he is a traitor

Black Panther: Winter Soldier, how dare he accuse me of screwing up the weapon! I would never do anything wrong with vibranium!

Capt. Marvel: Thanos, I don't like him, I don't think anyone does

Dr. Strange: Thanos, he is just going to cause more trouble for the team

Venom: I vote Winter Soldier, he doesn't deserve to be on this team

Thanos: I vote Winter Soldier, he screwed up the challenge, and no one screws up!

Loki: I vote Thanos, that'll show him who's the real God, besides Thor

End Confessional

Toad: the votes are in! If you get a marshmallow, you are safe! Marshmallows go to Iron Man, Thor, Rocket, Groot, Star Lord, Black Panther, Capt. Marvel, Dr. Strange, Venom, and Loki. Thanos, Winter Soldier, one of you are going home tonight

Thanos: I swear, if I'm voted off, you guys are going to wish I snapped twice!

Toad: the last marshmallow goes to...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Toad: Thanos! Winter Soldier, get on the boat of shame

Thanos: That was too close guys! Too close!

Toad: any last words?

Winter Soldier: actually, I do. T'Challa is a tra-*Boat drives off*

Toad: maybe if I actually cared enough to listen, oh well. That wraps up this episode of Total Drama! Who will be voted off next? And most importantly, what challenge will I put these victims up to next? Find out right here! Next time on! Total! Drama! Island!

 

 

 


	4. Update

Btw, I am working on an episode right now, don't know when it will be released, maybe late Friday or maybe even Monday. I get out of school soon so I will have more free time on my hands to work on episodes. But I will give you a hint with the episode, the contestants must find the items necessary for balancing the universe. I can't think of anything good, you guys figure it out. Anyways, cya you all when I finish the second episode!


	5. Episode 2: Infinity Stone Extravaganza

Toad: last time on Total Drama Island! Our superheroes and villains participated in a hunt for vibranium! The insects took out the mighty Thanos! Spider Man yielded a vibranium sword, and then Winter Soldier was booted out the game! What do I have in store for our victims today? Find out right here! Right now! On! Total! Drama! Island!

The Avengers

Ant Man: that challenge was pretty easy

Falcon: it shouldn't have been that easy. The opposing team had Thor, Dr.Strange, Capt. Marvel, and Thanos. In my opinion, thy greatly outnumber our team in terms of skill. They should have one that challenge, Black Panther is an expert with vibranium, so it wouldn't make sense that he would make an unstable weapon

Hawkeye: unless he's trying to sabotage his own team

Capt. America: T'Challa would never do that, even if he did make the weapon unstable, it was probably on accident. Experts make mistakes sometimes

Gamora: so, the two insects over here took own Thanos?

Spider Man: it was surprisingly easy without his gauntlet anymore

Ant Man: us little guys have to stick together

War Machine: now what do we do?

Hulk: we wait for annoying mushroom guy

The Ravengers

Iron Man: I don't get how we lost, we should have won that challenge

Black Panther: I probably messed up, but I don't know if I messed up the weapon or Winter Soldier just didn't sue it properly

Star Lord: how do you properly use a bow and arrow?

Thor: ask Hawkeye

Rocket: meanwhile the mighty Thanos over here got defeated by Spider Man and Ant Man

Thanos: it's not that easy without my gauntlet anymore

Capt. Marvel: then that's a good thing

Groot: I am Groot

Iron Man: what did he say?

Rocket: He said I am Groot, he said that Thanos is a loser now

Thanos: whoa back off geez! I lsoe my gauntlet for two seconds and you guys are buzzing over me like fruit flies

Toad: challenge time losers!

Drax: can't wait

Toad: you have to find all of the Infinity Stones!

Thanos: how, they were destroyed?

Toad: I have my methods

Rocket: how did you get the Soul Stone? You need someone to care about and push them off a cliff?

Toad: that's what my interns are for

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: yeah you're right, this guy isn't right in the head

Toad: anyways, you guys have to find all of the Infinity Stones, yes there are doubles don't ask, and recreate the Infinity Gauntlet!

Thanos: oh yeah!

Iron Man: oh no, You are not doing anything. Marvel, Strange, watch this fool while WE, look for the stones

Capt. Marvel: aye aye

Dr. Strange: agreed

Drax: what are we doing? Let's go!*Everyone runs off*

The Ravengers

Venom: so, what are these, Infinity Stones?

Iron Man: stones that Thanos got his hands onto and wiped out half of the universe. But we stopped him fortunately

Venom: but what do the stones actually do?

Iron Man: well there's the Power Stones, I think you get that one. The Time Stone, pretty self explanatory, Dr. Strange wears it around his neck, Soul Stone, ask Thanos.  Space Stone, self explanatory also. Mind Stone, we don't really know. Reality Stone, we just don't know. Probably something realistic though

Rocket: let's go egg hunting then. Let's go Groot

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: no! We are not actually hunting for eggs! It was just a figure of speech

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: what do you mean you don't understand? I just explained it to you

Confessional

Rocket: if me and Groot are going to make it through this, pointless TV show, then I need to form an alliance of some sort. But with who is the question?

Venom: I still don't get what these Infinity Stones are. They don't sound pretty powerful to me so I wonder how Thanos completed his mission

Groot: I am Groot. I am Groot

Rocket: He says he's looking forward to ruining friendships and relationships. Wait what?

End confessional

The Avengers

Capt. America: we'll split up into pairs, Falcon, you're with me

Falcon: alright Captain.

Capt. America: Drax and Gamora, you're with each other

Gamora: that's fine I guess, I tolerate him everyday

Drax: what does that mean exactly?

Gamora: I think you know what I mean

Capt. America: Hawkeye and Nick Fury, you guys are together

Nick Fury: let's go Master Archer!

Hawkeye: fine! I'm coming

Capt. America: War Machine and Hulk, you guys are together

War Machine: let's go big guy

Hulk: Hulk don't listen to puny humans!

War Machine: okay fine

Capt. America: Wanda, you're with Peter

Spider Man: Peter Parker

Scarlet Witch: Scarlet Witch

Spider Man: oh, we're using our made up names? Then I'm Spider Man

Capt. America: Natasha, you're with Scott

Black Widow: let's go ant boy

Ant Man: it's Ant Man for your information

Black Widow: I don't care

The Ravengers

Rocket: hey look Groot, an Infinity Stone. Yoink!*grabs the Time Stone* That's one down, 5 to go

Groot: I am Groot

Rocket: no you can't use it! This is dangerous, I'll handle, I worked togetehr with Iron Man to recreate the Gauntlet, I know what I'm doing*Rocket and Groot freeze with red stuff around them

Rocket: what's happening?

Scarlet Witch: now Peter!*Spider Man web slings over to Rocket and grabs the Time Stone*

Spider Man: thanks for making it easy for us. That's one for us, zero for you guys. Yes! Let's go Scarlet!*He web slings away followed by Scarlet

Rocket: well dangit, now we have to find the duplicate

Venom: I think I found a stone!*pulls up the Power Stone*

Iron Man: that's the Power Stone. Here, I'll take i-*gets punched by Thanos

Thanos: I got the Power Stone! Fear me!

Iron Man: help me take this fool out?

Venom: with pleasure*Iron Man fires his repulsors at Thanos who gets hit, Venom runs up to Thanos and unleashes a fury of punches before drop kicking Thanos into a tree, dropping the Stone. Venom picks it up*

Iron Man: if we lose Thanos, you're going home. Let's go*he and Venom run off*

Thanos: I hate superheroes

The Avengers

Ant Man: I found the Soul Stone!

Black Widow: good*pushes him off a nearby cliff*

Ant Man: not cool!

Black Widow: darn, he's dead*All of a sudden Ant Man grows big and climbs up the mountain and returns to his normal size*

Ant Man: nice try Natasha, it won't be that easy to get rid of me

Black Widow: apparently not, let's go then

The Ravengers

Iron Man: we got the Power Stone, you guys?

Dr. Strange: we've got all the stones

Iron Man: good. Rocket, help me recreate the Gauntlet

Rocket: with pleasure*they put the stones in the gauntlet

Toad: and the Ravengers win!

Spider Man: c'mon! We were so close!

Scarlet Witch: maybe next time

Elimination Ceremony: The Avengers

Toad: tsk tsk, you guys only got 2 stones, that's really embarrassing, but who's at fault? Go vote the next victim off

Confessional

Capt. America: Sadly, I say Natasha, she pushed Scott off a cliff to get the Soul Stone

Drax: Black Widow

Hawkeye: Scott, i can't vote off Natasha, no matter what course of action she took

Scarlet Witch: Natasha has to go, I don't think it was necessary to push Scott off a cliff if the Soul Stone was already acquired

Falcon: I'm sticking with Steve on this one, Natasha has to go

Nick Fury: as much as I hate to vote off one of Shield's most skilled agents, Natasha has to go

Spider Man: Black Widow, we insects stick together! Dangit! I'm an arachnid!

War Machine: Scott has to go, he joined Steve's side in the Civil War, she stood with me and Iron Man

Hulk: puny Ant guy goes!

Gamora: I think that Natasha has to go, I just don't like something about here

Ant Man: Natasha, that woman pushes me off a cliff! Why else should she get voted off?!

End confessional

Toad: alright, let's start the ceremony! If you get a marshmallow, you are safe. Marshmallows go to Steve, Hawkeye, Drax, Gamora, Spider Man, Scarlet, Falcon, Nick, Hulk, and War Machine

Toad: Natasha, Scott, one of you are going home tonight. The last marshmallow goes to..............

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Toad: Scott, sorry Natasha, but people really hated the part where you unnecessarily pushes Scott off a cliff

Black Widow: whatever!

Toad: any last words?

Black Widow: nope

Toad: wise choice*the boat drives her off*

Toad: that wraps up this episode of Total Drama! What challenge will I put our contestants through next?! Find out right here! Next time on! Total! Drama! Island!

*Rocket crawls into Spider Man's cabin

Rocket: hey insect freak

Spider Man: ahh! Talking raccoon! What do you want?

Rocket: raccoon? Where

Spider Man: nevermind, what do you want?

Rocket: I want you to join an alliance with me and Groot

Spider Man: but aren't you guys on the opposite team?

Rocket: yeah, so what? Once the merge happens, it'll be every man for himself

Spider Man: who else is joining?

Rocket: still debating. Wanna join or not?

Spider Man: uh sure

Rocket: see you at the final 3 then*they shake hands and Rocket walks off*

Rocket: hehe, too easy

 

 

 

 


End file.
